Secrets
by topazlove
Summary: Meet Bella , the descendent of the witches of Salem. Who happens to run into her mortal enemy. A vampire. But what happens when they fall in love? Will their love survive when all the world wants to do is try to tear them apart? Or will they bring themselves and everyone around them down. CHAPTER ONE IS COMEPLETELY EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the swampy lakes collecting the swamps mud. I was running quite low and I really needed some before the big move. I doubt there was any swamp mud in forks, washington, The place I would be relocating myself in two weeks. My name Isabella Marie swan an I am the descendent of the Salem witches. By this point you can guess what i am .Whatever you saw on tv or read like "subrina the teenage witch." It's all a load of bull. Being a witch is some real shit. Not no Hokus pokus crap. With every spell there's consequences. And they never are are all born with some gifts but they are all not the same. We can all preform spells and charms(no wands or sparkles involved) That give us the power to do something until the charm wears off or is removed. Some spells are only preformed based off how strong we are.

Me and my twin sister, cordelia are pretty powerful since we are connected and we both has the power of two witches combined. Which makes us a target for The Prime, basically witch royalty who's motto is: power is good, but when one has too much power, it's bad. I squashed the grayish-green substances between my handed, loving the familiar feel of the mud. It felt like home. They murdered millions of twin witches before their powers can develop. So Me and my sisters live on the down low not attracting attention. Well I do, I don't know anything about her these days. I'm relocation to forks because I cannot stay in new orlenes no more. Being over 100 years old, alot of stuff happens when you stay in one place. Alot of people that you love face their unavoidable deaths. And it sucks knowing you can do something about it but if you do, even worse things would happen. And that just hurts too much to the point where you feel like you cant breathe. I finished collecting all the mud and made my way back to my cabin. The mud helps with healing. The swamp water I poor on my front door to keep my home a sacred ground, keeping all threats and evil out. Yeah, I'm not evil. Only when I have to be.

As I walked into my secluded but cozy home, i took one of my final glances around. I want to try to remember every detail of this house, because really, this is the one true place where i was able to put my self back together again. I was packing the mud jars into moving boxesx when I felt some one attempt to invade my line of the sacred ground trying to get through. I closed my eyes seeing my front porch of my small but cozy cabin in my head and the next moment when I opened them, I was on my porch. I saw my sister standing outside the grounds, leaning against the old wooden frames with an annoying smirk on her face. Almost as if she was waiting.

"I knew you would have bound the house some how. So I just simply tried to cross it. I knew you would get the message some how sis." She said pulling her glasses on the top of her jet black hair, reaveling, deep purple eyes, lines with black charcol liner. I was the one who wanted to blend in as much as possible, my sister wanted to stand out.

"You have no business here cordelia." I said calmly. Trying not to be overwhelmed with emotions since I haven't seen my twin sister in so many years. We used to be so tight. We told each other everything. She was the shoulder I cried on when our family was killed in that house fire-set by the locals who suspected us as 'hoarders', people who hid African Americans during the civil war period, Which was true. But not just the slaves, but we hid the local creole people, who practiced voodooism and were kinda like our allies.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my dear sister. I sensed that your finally leaving this retched place." Cordelia said with her old accent kicking in a little. With us being twins and all at the same time being witches we are strongly connected. So I should have known when she turned up at my house knowing my plans. Im just glad she doesn't know were I'm headed. But knowing her, she'll find me one way or the other.

"Too many memories for me to take." I replied, feigning disinterest, looking any where but her. so I settled on staring at our shoes, comparing my black, mud covered sneakers, to her black, shiny heeled boots.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave sooner. But then again you always were the type to hold on to the past." cordelia crossed her arms. Almost like she was waiting for me to say something about the past. So I did.

"I'm glad I stayed little longer. I'm not really the type to leave things behind without caring for it." I knew that was below the belt. But she started it. For a second I thought I saw hurt flash within her eyes, but im pretty sure I imagined it. Now it was her turn to look any where but me. She bit her red stained lips, a habit that we have both yet to break, having a sudden interest on the chipping white paint on my porches frame. But this time I held my gaze. Uhg. I don't have time for this. It's childish and I have get every thing in order for the big I turned around, facing my door, wrapping my cardigan on tighter around myself, sighing,

"Bye Cordelia." but by the time I looke back, my sister was gone. My heart sank as I realized that she is probably not showing up for another 50 years. But after this conversation, I wouldnt be surpised if it where more.


	2. Chapter 2:bad vibes

I walked into my new home, glancing around, it was cozy, it was me. It was so different from my log cabin in new Orleans but yet totally the same. The house was a white, two story house. It had one bathroom and two bedrooms. With no neighbors for miles. Witch was perfect. You can literally feel the history within its walls. And that was one of the reasons I was so drawn to it.

FLASHBACK:

"So umm...do you like it? I repainted it, got all the problems fixed.." Charlie, the owner, asked me nervously. He had started to fiddle with the hem of his red plaid shirt. I had the feeling he was new to this sort of thing.

''I love it." I couldn't help but feel bad for Charlie. I looked into his memories so I can know the history of the house(I didn't want to move into somewhere where people died or something, me and ghost never got along) and found that the only reason he was selling the house was because it brought back to many memories for him. I guess we had more in common than I thought. The house brought back memories of hes ex-wife, Renee, and his daughter, Izzy, whom he hasn't seem or heard from in the last 17 years when Renee packed her bags and left with a baseball player named Phil, who offered a better life style than Charlie, taking their daughter with her. No emails, photos-nothing. It truly was sad Charlie never got over it. Even his daughters room was the same-baby blue walls, yellow lace curtains, and a dust covered rocking chair. If there only was a spell that can mend a broken heart. Then we both would be happy. It was all beginning to be to much for Charlie. So he decided to retire his job as Sheriff, move in with a friend at la push and sell the house, which I was too eager to buy.

'' Well...uh here are the keys and if theirs any problems you know my number...er.. I'll leave you to it.'' and with a longing final glance at the house he gave me the keys and left the house were the girl of his dreams and his daughter left him, taking his heart with them.

PRESENT DAY:

A few weeks after Charlie gave me keys to the house, it was painted, renovated, repaired and furnished so well, Charlie wouldn't even recognize it. Charlies daughters room was now a spot were I can preform spells, make potions, and keep everything I collected over the years like books, clothes, and prized possessions. The door now had a type in lock. Nobody can ever get in. Charlies room was now painted blood red with all white furniture. The room was filled with a white armchair with a red pillow, a grand bed set that I charmed to change temperature depending how my body temperature is. So if I was cold, the bed would warm up. Under the newly polished floor board were two huge duffel bags filled with a whole new identity, tons of money, clothes, and a untraceable phone. I have it there so that I'll always be prepared to run if I cant fight if the The prime ever finds me. Next to my bed was a copy of Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and a book of signed to me by the original authors. In each room was a set of candles that smell like jasmine. With a flick of my hand they all light at once. I finally through myself on the bed, finally releived that the house was done. Pulling the comforter completely over myself, I feel my self getting drowsy, the jasmine candles relaxing me to the point of sleep. Instantly, awake to a really bad presence.

THE NEXT DAY:

After a sleepless night in my room, I gathered some lavender plants together and started wrapping it in a thin thread. I then lit the top on fire like an in scent, while mumbling an ancient cleansing spell. I walked around the house waving it slowly around preforming the cleansing spell, ridding the house of all negativity. I just felt a really bad vibe around here, like years of Charlies depression still lurked within these walls. The smell of lavender now roamed through out the house, making me relax a little. I thought I had solved the problem until I realize I still felt a really bad vibe. The cleansing spell had cleaned the house of all negativity. but yet its still not completely gone. I can feel the animals paralyzing fear throughout the forest surrounding the house. So it must not be in the house but it might be surrounding it. So what the hell is it? Maybe their a spell that can help me, until then I need a shower. As I turned around I saw a flash of bronze in the forest. All this stress must be getting to me. i saw the flash of bronze again, and realize that is someone trying to get through my sacred ground, I already bound the house so they couldn't get through.

_ale-vous-sheh-ah-beh-tah_. I mumled the charm to spike my hearing a bit, and then I heard,

'' Alice i cant hear her. we have to get alittle closer."_ With an irritated glance out my window, i thought, good luc_k.

**so what do you think should i put edwards point of view next? wow i cant wait till next chapter review please! -ali**


	3. Chapter 3: the treaty of blood and magic

_**disclaimer i do not own twilight but i do own the prime**_

_**summery: bella moved out of new orleans to forks, washinton to escape bad memories. when she finally settled down in charlies old home, and she feels a bad vibe, finally, she realizes someone is trying to cross the sacred grounds of her house.**_

_ale-vous-sheh-ah-beh-tah. i mumled the charm to spike my hearing a bit, and then i heard,_

_'' Alice i cant hear her. we have to get alittle closer." good luck I thought_.

I went into my spell room and as I passed by each of the candles hung on the wall, they bust into flames. I started to panic, my mind started racing as I thought of only one person who would try to invade my grounds and gives off horrible negativity. _The Prime_, I Thought. _They found me. they've come to take me away. _I started to pull at the floor board bringing out my emergency flight pack. Did they already have Cordelia? Am I surrounded? I crossed the room to the window yanking it open when a scent hit me like a slap in a face, _VAMPIRES, _I thought with a sneer. I was angry, no, more then angry. I was livid. Enough to make the bad Bella come out. Vampires are the only thing I hate almost as much as I hate The Prime. Vampires and Witches never got along and the only keeping me from coming out there and making the blood they have stolen for years leak out every hole in their body and turn them to dust is T_he Treaty of Blood and Magic,_ signed by the Volturi and The Prime._ It_ ended the Vampire and Witch wars when our fallen leader, Argentia, and a Volturi wife, Didyme, got into a fatal fight. Didyme attacked Argentia, stabbing her in her heart with a iron blade. but Argentia had just enough time to chant a spell made just to kill vampires causing both to die that day. Both sides of the war mourned a terrible lost, so Aro , Marcus, and Caius met up with Arria, Aquilia, and Atarah to discuss peace. Now we cant kill each other. Now what am I gonna do with the _scum_ lurking out side my house, eavesdropping. I cant kill them, but i can _PLAY _with them. Walking out the room, I hid my scent and made myself invisible. This will be fun.

**epov is up next sorry this is really short but my internet is acting crazing please review it means aloy and thank you to every body who read the last to chapters and the one person who review thank you.**


	4. chapter 4: orgins

**hey guys it has been a crazy year. i havent really been updating this story but it is not abandanded and i swear i will updte this story every week i promises. i cant wait ok lets get to this story...**

**sadly, the twilight characters and ideas are not mine but i can say that all of the prime and its history are.**

edwards pov:

A facade. It was all a facade. The life I once lived, it was all fake. from an outsiders point of view, we were a normal well off family who was at the very top of the social pyramid in our time. Elizabeth and Edward Mason, and the most beautiful people in town, known for their wealth and beauty. All the men in town wanted to make business with my father, all the women wanted to be my mother. We were the perfect family. Until I found out the truth.

_1907:_

_ "And as the worrior princess was cornered by the three evil witches, she thought all hope was lost, fire burned in her bright red eyes as she hiss at the three witches currently raising thier arms in unison chanting a fatal spell. Suddenly, a scent hit her hard. A scent she recognized. A scent that suddenly gave her beatless heart hope-"_

_ "Daddy saves the day!" I interrupted yet again. Mother always repremands me for interrupting. She states it is not i cant help it. This is one of my favourite stories ever. The story of my mother and father. Mother likes to twist it up a bit, and that's my favourite part. She changes it to that mother and father are warriors, who fought in a mythical war against _witches_. I loose my train of thought noticing my mothers repremanding face. _

_"sorry mother" I giggle. Mother continues._

_" Just as the witches start to finish the spell, a blur flashes by, and one falls to the ground, dead. Causing the spell to be incomplete. The princess attacks one of the two remaining. The fight is brutal. The remaining witch, seeing her chances at surviving flees. The princess falls. For she was stabbed on the side by a cursed blade. Seeing a chance to flee, the other joins her friend, fleeing while she was down. That scent hits the princess again. Looking up, she sees her one true mate. And together they tracked down the two fleeing witches and ended them. Even today, they still fight the war together. Never leaving each others side." she finishes._

_"Again! Again!" I say as she tucked me in.  
"Edward, your father expects you in bed before he gets back from his hunting trip. Maybe he can tell you in the morning." Mother pulls my blue satin blankets over my body, kissing my forehead. As her_ ice cold_ lips touch my head I pout, I don't want to go to sleep just yet._

_" But mother, I'm not tired yet. Please please please can I stay awake until he gets back" I pout even more as I stare into her _reddish gold eyes_. But shes made up her mind. My mothers as stubborn as I am, and once she has made up her mind, nothings changing it._

_"Goodnight Edward." she gets up, turning off my lamp and leaves the room. I start to think of my mother and father, why every one treats us so differently, like we are royalty. Of how my parents have _reddish gold eyes but I have green_. Sometimes I think I was adopted from an orphanage. I am nothing like my parents. They are so graceful and everybody expects me to be like my father but sometimes I feel that that is utterly impossible. I love to play my piano but he likes hunting trips and business. Somewhere in this train of thought I drift off dreaming of witches and warriors._

_I am suddenly woken up by rapid foot steps and urgent speaking. I quickly put on my robe and tip toe down our grand mahogany steps, peeking into our living room to see my mother quickly pacing back and fourth and my father sitting with his head in his hands. They don't notice me. Witch is odd because they always seem to know when I'm around or near even if they don't see me._

_"How long do we have Edward? What about our lives that we built?" I never seen my mother like this before. She was always calm and collected. She stops pacing and runs her hands through her hair, she whispers as her voice cracks._

_"What about our child...?" This catches my fathers attention. For a moment his eyes flick to the hallway where I am and back to my mother but I'm pretty sure I imagined it. What in the world is going on?_

_"We don't have much time Elizebeth. Grab Edward, pack all our money. We have to leave this place. I promise I will make sure nothing happens to this family. We have to move fast." Father in a rushed voice, different from his usual firm voice. As he is saying this, he stands up and for the first time since I came out, I notice what he is wearing. His dress shirt is partly buttoned no longer the crisp white it was this morning. Half of his sleeve is ripped and covered in dirt and wine. Gasping, I realize that wine has a darker color and the substance on his shirt and chin is blood. Faster than anything I have ever seen before, my mother appears in front of me grabbing my shoulders speaking in a firm, urgent voice._

_" Edward, honey we are gonna go away from here okay, a family vacation. So what I need you to do is go and grab your coat and you shoes mommy will explain everything later I need you to move fast." I stood there, frozen, conteplating what she just said trying to figure it all out. I must have stood there for a while because soon my mothers wide eyes where no longer in front of me, disapearing for a split second, and they where back. I look down at mothers hands, who was now holding my coat and shoes and in a blink a an eye, they where already on me._

_"Edward, sweetly, now is not the time to be slow okay honey we need to move fast in order to-" she was interrupted by a loud bang, making me flinch. Father was suddenly by her side. Its like he was speaking to her with his eyes. A look of sorrow and understanding passed over my mothers face, confusing me even more. For the first time that night, my father spoke to me._

_" Edward ,son, this vacation we are taking, your going to be going by yourself for little bit okay? Your mother and I will join you after a while but you have to be a big boy for us and go by your self. Dont worry about your mother and I we will catch up to you in a bit. but do you see that tiny vent write there next to the shelf? I'm going to open it and you have to crawl though it okay? Keep crawling forward no matter what you hear okay? no matter what. Do not look back okay? Keep crawling until you reach the end and your outside. Edward I want to you to run. Run like you have never run before. faster than when we played baseball okay? Go!" he said all of this so fast I didn't even know if I caught all of this but still when he finished they both hugged me so hard I thought they would never let go. I dont think I really wanted them to either. And yet they did. The banging on the wall increased getting louder. It got to the point where the sound of chunks of door hitting the ground mixed into the sound of banging. My confusion turned to fear. Father opened the vent and I crawled in. My mother stared in with her lips trembling as if she was going to cry. One thing about my parent is that they don't cry. Ever._

_"Play on, my love. Spread your music. Keep going and don't ever look back" and with that she closed the metal vent and mouthed "go" and joined my father to face the thumping. And for the first time in me life I disobeyed my parent and didn't go._

_present day:_

I stroke the keys on the piano, not wanting to think about what happened next after I didn't go. What I was forced to witness. Jasper, feeling my dispair, thinks **maybe a hunting trip will cheer you up. **I sigh. blood is not what I need right now. nothing will ever fill in the whole that terrible night has left. I answer in a normal tone, knowing that he hear can hear me anyway, thanks to our vampire hearing.

"I just ate." by now my family should be used to my wallowing about. when you have seen what I have seen over the years, you loose the motivation to even attempt to be happy, let alone even fake it. I run my fingers across the piano keys, the one thing I kept from my childhood. The music is the only thing that stays with me no matter what. Drowning my self in music is the closest thing I have to being drunk. To being numb. My thoughts were disrupted when Alice suddenly got a vision. Some one new is coming to town. It was so blurry though. Only thing for sure we can see is Charlie handing a small pair of hands his keys then leaving. Then the vision cuts off. What the hell? What does this have to do with us? Some irrelevent human buying the cheifs house. In a second I'm in Alices room. appreantly the vision interrupted Alice unpacking shopping bags, seeing the bag she must have dropped when the vision hit her. Her face was blank, and analyzing. She must be as confused as I am. Finally, she spoke.

"The only time I ever saw a blurry vision was fifty years ago. And do you remembered what occurred fifty years ago Edward?" she said in a blank voice, her eyes seeing something I never would understand. Of course I had a perfect recollection of what happened fifty years ago. I don't know why i hadn't figured this out earlier.

"A witch just moved to forks."


	5. Chapter 5: voices in your head

secrets chapter 5: games

** Hello there! ooohh im so excited to start actually getting into the story omg! but anyways for my next chapter i will be doing dedications so please please please rate and review! sadly these characters are not mine, but the prime is and so is bellas sister. ok lets start the chapter...**

_Now what am I gonna do with the __scum __lurking out side my house, eavesdropping. I cant kill them, but i can __PLAY __with them. Walking out the room, I hid my scent and made myself invisible. This will be fun._

** bellas pov:**

As the rain splashed against the window, I sat there listening the two vampires lurking outside my house invading my privacy. just the thought of that infuriate me more._How dare they think they can get away with this? How dare they think they are so _Superior_ to a witch, that they can just out smart me, and think they would go unnoticed. How dare they?_ walking into my spell room, I quickly tried to conjure a plan of revenge, not knowing exactly where to start to be honest. _How would one take revenge upon one they barely know._ Im gonna have to do a bit of digging. Sighing, I dropped to my knees upon the old mahogany wood and brought my knees to my chest, focusing on the four life points outside my property, urging their inner being to come connect with me, to come to me, slowly leaving this world and entering the spirit world. I consumed the energy like inhaling smoke. I could literally feel them. Their energy running through my veins, vibrating through my fingertips. Usually this would be extremely relaxing. but that's only with humans. Vampires are more happen to have this dark aroma stained upon their souls like a bad odor. Thus explaining why humans just have this _feeling_ to stay away from their kind with out even knowing it.

Inhaling, sinking deeper into the wooden floor, I felt myself getting pulled deeper into the spell. Their most deepest secrets, mine. Their truest desires where all mine. I now know that I have reached a high spiritual level, seeing my limp body lying on the floor. My brown hair sprawled out framing my head, three ragged scratches on the new polished wooden floor where my nails dug into it when I was being consumed into the spell. Even though I have been doing this for centuries, used to prying up information, I can never get used to the sight of myself, frozen in time, eyes wide open, pupils completely rolled back.

My time is running out, this wont last forever. Knowing no one can truly see me, it is important to be extremely careful, but just because one cant see you, that doesn't mean one cannot _feel_ you. Finally, I get a glimpse of the two where hidden within the thick ever greens of forks, almost completely masked by the darkness, their pale faces sticking out. One appears to be a bit small, and if I hadn't known better I could've mistaken her for a fourteen year old. Her hair, was cropped into a short black style, framing her face in a metallic black swoop. The other, looked as if he was listening for something, he didn't appear to be having much luck either. His hair appeared to be some shade of red or brown, really I didn't care to ponder. The one thing that got me was his eyes. He looked as if someone had just ripped out his soul. They where the same shade of black as the little ones hair._ He is hungry._ With that thought, I made a little note to self that im going to have to be extra careful to make sure he does _not_ find my body. Still lying limp upstairs.

"Do you hear anything Edward?" a sweet little voice whispered._ "Mary Alice Brandon" _Her innor core whispered in a voice like wind. Everytime some ones inner spirit speaks, it is like a slight breeze on a chilly day, except the breeze passes _through_ you, filling your body up with ice and chills. _1912\. Insane asylum. remembers nothing. precognition._ Within her dark aroma, the strangest thing happened, this particular vampire had the strangest burst of light within her that i have never seen in my time. Not really knowing why, I decided to go a little easy on the little one. So I blocked her powers. I could feel a smirk forming upon my face as the little vampires face went from concetrating and analyzing, to blank. Eyes wide as saucers, she knit her eye browns together, eyes searching into the distance but finding nothing. I had to hold in my laughs when she started tugging at her hair in frustration.

Immediately noticing Alices frustration, the taller, lankier lad seemed to be just as confused, as if he already knew what was wrong with her. "_Edward Anthony Mason" _The voices whispered running through me. This time there was no burst of light, only dark. As if all hope from this person was sucked out long ago. "_Love for piano, turned at 17, saved from suicide, 1918,telepathic_" The voices then went into a detailed description of a traumatizing event of childhood. I felt as if my insides where completely frozen by the time it finished. _No wonder his soul is so dark, no one should ever go through that, vampire or not. Even I feel depressed now._ Unfortunately, that does not excuse trespassing upon my property.

So I started out my plan by blocking his powers out. God, i always love the face of a vampire when they realize their powers are gone. Its as if they got a slap to the face, and that was the exact word i used to describe edwards face, making me wish i had a camera.

" Shes here isnt she? she the one doing this." edward stated in a matter of fact tone. Staring straight ahead at my house. IM LOVING THIS. They both know they are scewed.

"Crap. I did not see this coming." Both were completely on edge now, making them selves completely aware of their surrounds. i figured now is a great time to start.

**Edwards pov**

Crap she knows we're here. crapcrapcrap. After informing the family of the situation, Carlisle gave us the ok to investigate, the others wanted to come, seeing as this is the most interesting thing that has happened in years, seeing as we live in the boring repetitive human world, but Carlisle insisted Alice and i go to just check it out nothing more, since our powers are useful for situations like this one. So now we both are stuck here, in the moist grass surrounded by trees, and our powers are gone. The moment Alice "sight" disappeared she started to freak out, making it harder for me to analyze the situation. Honestly i'm not even surprised things went down hill like this._ They always do. _NO, nows not the time to get caught up in my depression, whilst I wouldn't mind dying, ending everything, I just cant let Alice die or even get hurt, earning Jasper's wrath.

I was searching ways to escape in my head and find out the identity of the witch when the blabbing of Alice freaking out about her powers in her mind simply _stopped. _In fact, my telepathy goes to a 50 mile radius and suddenly _everything was quiet_. Now it was my turn to freak out. Before I had time to relish in the beautiful silence a thought occurred to me.

" Shes here isn't she? she the one doing this." Seeing no point in whispering; were already caught, alice replied,

"Crap. I did not see this coming." Leaning against the tree in back of me I couldnt help but think, I_ could get used to this silence_ when suddenly, a piercing scream filled my brain. Literally it wasn't something my sensitive vampire ears where hearing,_ it was inside my head, completely consuming me._ the intensity of the scream literally made me bend forward, clawing at my ears, wishing for it to stop, but every time I clawed at my ears, it only seemed to get louder. looking up to see if it was happening to alice, my fears where confirmed. She was squatting upon the dirt pulling at her hair and clawing at the dirt, her mouth was in a oval, and though I couldnt hear it I could tell she was screaming.

The screams began to be too much and soon I felt myself screaming with it, clawing at the branch I was leaning on until it looked like some one tried to chop it down. T he screams then became the screams of multiple people, and i soon began to recognize the screaming voices. The voices where the screams of the cullens, and everyone I has ever cared about, including MY PARENTS. I dropped to my knees as soundless sobbed vibrated through my body, the screams bringing back buried memories, causing forbidden feelings to resurface. the screams the morphed into screeching words as they where impossibly getting louder. A part of me wanted to relish in hearing my parents voices again, but another wanted them completely gone. The screams then formed into the words "LEAVE"

Alice and I locked eyes in under standing, running the fastest we have ever ran back to our house, the further we got, the more distant the screams became. By the time we reached the white doors of the cullen mansion, covered in twigs and mud, our hair messed up from us pulling it and from the running, we were both shaking, the echoes of thse screams still in our heads. One thing that still bothers me, is that the screams are gone, but my head is still silent, others thoughts still not intruding it. This is bad.

**Bellas pov:**

Suddenly, I felt my body fall to the ground, air whooshing out of me. I was back in my spell room, sprawled out on the floor, back into the normal realm. I was completely drained of energy and I found my self gasping for air, not ever getting enough. I didnt mean to go _that_ far. But along with their spirits, something else consumed me. something I try to keep contained that nearly every witch has. A dark side. I just wanted to play with their heads and all of a sudden the screams where there and I added the voices and I couldn't breathe. Hearing both of their sobs made me even more vulnerable and suddenly I wasnt me anymore. I was something else. Something darker..I can still hear there screams, and the feeling of not being able to contRol _anything _was horrible. The last ounce of power I had was to scream leave and that must have gotten into their heads_ I felt like I had just drowned_. I cant move right now, and i still feel like i cant breathe. So I lied there, tears streaming down the Sides of my face. On the floor. unable to move, gasping for breathe. Letting the shame consume me. _How the hell am i gonna get through high school tomorrow like this?_

**omgomg that took a long time to write. but thank you thank you thank you for reading and please rate and review my story it can only help. hey what do you guys think of dedications let me knoooww. ok **

**-A**


End file.
